


Out of Time

by Red_Passion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, F/F, Head Injury, Idols, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mentorship, Starfleet Regulations, Tea, Temporal Anomaly, Time Travel, USS Shenzhou (Star Trek), self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: What would you do if you met your idol, the muse for your fantasies? Propelled 120 years into the past Kathryn Janeway meets Captain Philippa Georgiou.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts).



> Written for Sapphic Star Trek's Femslash Exchange. 

She played with the Starfleet badge in her slender fingers. She turned it over again and read the text etched into the back. It read ‘Janeway, Kathryn, 438264BIL’ Neither the ship nor this officer, who lay unconscious in Sick Bay, this clearly competent, young.......... and beautiful......woman were listed in the Starfleet database. She scolded herself for the millisecond she was unprofessional, and simply viewed this officer as a beautiful young woman.

The Starfleet Delta was different indeed to her own, and the badge served as more than a symbol of membership of Starfleet, it was some sort of communication device, one the crew and its captain had not seen before. The uniform was different too. Turquoise blue and black for the Commander, and for the Lieutenant, yellow gold and black. Different divisions? She was intrigued.

“Georgiou to Sick Bay.” She said into the comm system.

“Yes Captain.” Dr Belix’s voice replied.

“Can I have a status update on our guests. Has the female officer awoken yet?”

“The male officers have been released for duty. The female officer is still unconscious, but I have observed some movements and changes in brain activity. She may come out soon.”

“Good. I want to know when she does. She appears to be the commanding officer of this group and I would like to speak to her.”

“When she has sufficiently regained consciousness.” Said Dr Belix.

“Acknowledged. Georgiou out.”

*

The patient in Sick Bay, a one Commander Kathryn Janeway, had come to only a few minutes later. As the fuzziness dissipated from her brain she had realised she was in a sick bay. She could feel the hardness of the biobed beneath her body and the light seemed bright, almost too bright. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust and the blurry vision to dissipate. 

Monotonous beeping and the sound of a muffled male voice met her ears. She closed her eyes again and breathed in deeply to steady herself. Where was she? The sick bay seemed unfamiliar. Was she on another starship? The muffled voice grew stronger and clearer to her ear and was joined by a softer voice. She started to make out words. 

“Captain, she is recovering. She only regained consciousness five minutes ago.” Said the male voice. 

Was he the ship’s doctor or medic?

“I understand Doctor, but I’m afraid my curiosity is getting the better of me.” A female voice responded. It was soft, measured and quietly confident with an accent Kathryn couldn’t quite pick.

She could make out the shape of humanoid figures on the other side of the Sick Bay. One in white and one in blue. The figure in blue had long black hair and she assumed was the female. She attempted to sit up and as she did her head pounded with an almighty intensity and the room seemed to spin. She laid back down quickly and closed her eyes.

She could hear footsteps approaching her, then they were beside her. She slowly opened her eyes again and was met with the vision of a human female looking over her. As her ability to focus grew she made out the details. Black almond shaped eyes, skin as pale as porcelain, cheeks lightly flushed, lips full, and long black hair that fell in waves framing an attractive face. Kathryn determined the woman was of East Asian descent and older than herself. Despite her impaired state, Kathryn was struck by her beauty, the uniform and insignia. There was a vague familiarity at first as her brain took a few seconds to retrieve the information. 

Then, sudden recognition. It was Starfleet issue! But it was old, 23rd Century old. Had she travelled back in time? Was she dreaming or hallucinating? Had her head injury distorted reality? Her crew had encountered a temporal anomaly and been pulled toward it. It was possible. The biobed felt very real. 

There was a fleeting moment of helplessness as the reality of the situation dawned on her. They would have to adapt very quickly to different, less sophisticated, technology. And somehow make their way back to their own century. In that moment of realisation, she knew that she must follow the temporal prime directive.

The Captain, Kathryn recognised her but could not quiet pick who she was. Her memory was a little hazy.

“Commander Janeway, I’m Captain Georgiou of the United Federation of Planets. There was an accident. We recovered you and your crew from your damaged shuttle. You are aboard the USS Shenzou.”

Philippa Georgiou! _The_ Philippa Georgiou! Kathryn could hardly believe it. Captain Georgiou had been an idol of hers in her academy days. Her stoicism, exemplary combat record and passion for exploration had inspired the young cadet. And, although she would never admit it to anyone, the Captain had featured in her fantasies. She had found her very attractive. 

Kathryn was not one for being star struck, but this, this was something altogether different. A situation she had never experienced before. Her heart was pounding, adrenaline pumping through her arteries. She tried to maintain her composure, but her head still ached. Kathryn raised herself ever so slowly onto her elbows. 

“Captain.............., it is a pleasure to meet you.” And as instantly as she said those words she wondered about her crew. “What about my crew? Tuvok? Chang?” 

Kathryn sat up suddenly and battling a spell of dizziness, she looked around Sick Bay. But she could not see either of them.

“Where is Tuvok?

“Don’t worry Commander. Lieutenant Tuvok and Ensign Chang were assessed by our Doctor, and have been released for duty. They are inspecting your badly damaged shuttle.”

The relief showed on Kathryn’s bruised and bloody face. There was a swollen contusion and jagged wound covered with clear medical silicone on her forehead. What had been a neat ponytail pulling her auburn hair from her face was now messy and stained with blood. 

“What year is it?” She asked quizzically. The dizziness increased and she battled to gather her thoughts.

“It is 2248, stardate 1134.5.” Said the Captain.

“Oh........... oh god.......but I have to get my crew home, back to..... back to our time. I can’t strand them one hundred and twenty years in the past.” 

Although Kathryn’s voice was measured and she was composed, Philippa could sense Kathryn’s urgency and determination to get her crew back home to their own time.

“Commander, we are working on several treatment options to quicken your recovery. But for now, you must rest.” Said Doctor Belix.

“You should listen to him Commander. My crew are already analysing some of the data on the anomaly. Lieutenant Tuvok will brief us on the events that bought you and your crew here. I’ll check back in at 1100.” 

The Captain looked towards Doctor Belix for confirmation and he nodded. She turned back to Kathryn and pulled Kathryn’s com badge from her pocket. 

“This is an innovative communications device.” The Captain said as she placed the badge in Kathryn’s hand. 

The Captain’s fingers brushed Kathryn’s skin ever so lightly, but the sensation leap through Kathryn’s nervous system with intensity.

“Rest Commander. We’ll do all we can to get you home.”

A warm smiled spread across the Captain’s lips and Kathryn let out an almost meek ‘thank you’ as she accepted what she must do. Kathryn turned her head and watched the Captain leave. She was petite and slim and walked with confidence about her ship.

Doctor Belix approached Kathryn, a hyperspray in hand.

“Commander, I have a sedative for you. It will help you sleep. And we can speed up the healing of your injuries.”

Kathryn nodded and the sedative was administered, taking effect almost immediately. She was the only patient in Sick Bay. Doctor Belix dimmed the lights and retreated to a next door room. Alone, her jumbled thoughts seemed extremely loud in her head. 

What if they could never get home? They might never see their families, loved ones and friends again. As she drifted closer to sleep a vision of Captain Georgiou came to her. It was comforting. She relaxed further and the sedative took hold. 

*

Walking back to the bridge, Philippa found herself thinking about Kathryn. She was intrigued by the young woman from the future. She wanted to know more, more about the future of Starfleet, the technological advances, the alliances and conflicts. 

And......... she wanted to know more about Kathryn. She recalled the unfamiliar uniform of black and vibrant blue, her pretty yet battered face, her.... The door to the bridge opened before Philippa, and the busy sounds jolted her mind back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn, recovering from her injuries stubbornly wants to help in whatever way she can to aid her crew to get home. She asks Captain Georgiou for mentorship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sapphic Star Trek’s Femslash Exchange

Kathryn felt unsettled, helpless, frustrated and guilty for not doing more. Guilty for stranding Tuvok and Chang in the 23rd Century. She had to help! She couldn’t sit by and not contribute. She could at least analyse data, look over calculations or figure out how to protect themselves from the extreme forces that would be at work within the anomaly. She had argued with Doctor Belix and with her friend Tuvok when they told her that she was still recovering. They told her that her head injury may have been enflaming her sense of helplessness. 

Captain Georgiou, a voice of calm and collectedness, had diffused the situation. She had told Kathryn that her crew was working hard to analyse the gigaquads of data recorded by the ship when the shuttle was shot out of the anomaly. If they could pinpoint the conditions leading up to that point in time they could attempt to send Kathryn and her crew back through the anomaly, back to her own time. Based on their preliminary extrapolations, and contact with the inhabitants of the colony on the asteroid, the temporal rift should occur again in ten days. The damaged shuttle would be repaired. The ship would remain in orbit until they successfully sent Kathryn and her crew home. 

The Captain had leant in close to Kathryn to tell her that she had to be well enough to go back through the anomaly. She had to rest and recover. Then she could gradually start looking at the data. It was then that Kathryn acquiesced, surrendering. It annoyed her, but she had to respect the Captain and her authority, as she was a visitor on the ship. The next two days were spent in sick bay, resting, stubbornly intent to recover as quickly as she could.

*

Operational/Tactical Officer’s Log 

_Our ship, the USS Billings was given the mission to investigate a temporal phenomenon which was reported to appear near a moon of a Y class planet in sector 45 of the Alpha Quadrant. A mining colony on the largest asteroid in the belt that surrounded the moon reported that the anomaly appeared every two weeks and disappeared randomly._

_There were incomplete records of previous Starfleet missions sent to investigate the phenomenon. There were no records in the Starfleet database of the USS Shenzhou being sent here, contrary to what Captain Georgiou informed me. They too had been sent to investigate the phenomenon. At that time, our present time, 2248, the phenomenon was on the edge of Federation space._

_Commander Janeway, myself and Ensign Chang were in the shuttle when we detected tachyons on the edge of the belt. At 1520 hours the anomaly appeared. It was a temporal rift. Distortion waves radiated rapidly from the eye of the rift and were approaching our position. We tried to engage the warp engines to escape the distortions but they were off line. Our power and shields were down to minimal. The rift was expanding and we could not out run the distortion waves._

_The shuttle was sucked into the rift. The shear force of the distortions reduced the hull integrity. Ensign Chang was trying to re-route power to the shields. Commander Janeway at the helm tried desperately to retain control of the shuttle. I........._

The sound of the doors to sick bay opening interrupted Kathryn. She placed the PADD on the biobed next to her and looked up. Kathryn felt her heart beat a little faster as she recognised the figure entering sick bay. The Captain had come to see her. Kathryn rose to her feet and stood to attention as the Captain approached her. Kathryn, with a clearer head, was struck by the Captain’s appearance. She was even more beautiful in the flesh, more radiant, more striking. The elegant bone structure of her face, the enchanting and exotic black eyes, her full lips.

Philippa too noticed Kathryn’s appearance with extra attention. The torn and stained uniform had been repaired and washed. The way the uniform hugged Kathryn’s slim waist and seemed to enhance the curve of her shoulders, her breasts, caught Philippa’s gaze. And then their eyes met.

“Good afternoon Commander. How are you feeling?”

“Much better thank you Captain. You can call me Kathryn if you wish.”

It might not have been protocol, but she wanted the Captain to use her first name. 

“Kathryn it is.” Said the Captain, smiling.

Kathryn suppressed a blush at the Captain’s pronunciation of first name.

“I have discussed your recovery with Doctor Belix and he is of the opinion that you are ready to leave sick bay. He will monitor you regularly of course, but you will now have an opportunity to contribute to our efforts to get you home. We have some spare quarters available for you.”

She was pleased the Captain and the Doctor had recognised her frustration. 

“That is excellent news. Thank you. Captain, I have a personal request.” 

Kathryn reasoned that now was better than ever to ask her request of the Captain. 

“Yes?”

“You have been an inspiration to me since I was a cadet at Starfleet Academy. Your combat record, your medals, your leadership, the relationship with your crew............” 

Kathryn paused momentarily gauging the Captain’s reaction to her praise. The Captain was humble and smiled a little. Kathryn continued. 

“Our time here is limited. I want to learn everything I can about being a captain from you. I am an eager student.”

“Of course. I’m a willing teacher.” The Captain caught Kathryn’s gaze, held it and smiled. “And I want you to tell me more about you, and Starfleet and the Federation from the future.”

Kathryn felt a surge of sensations rush through her. She liked the Captain’s interest in her, liked it a lot.

“I’m going to disappoint you. I’m bound by the temporal prime directive. I can tell you very little about the future. And I must do all that I can to prevent the timeline being altered.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friendship between Kathryn and Philippa grows. They share stories, dinner and a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sapphic Star Trek’s Femslash Exchange

Days were spent in Engineering analysing data, problem solving and formulating the plan to send Kathryn and her crew home. And the nights, they were spent with the Captain, learning as much as she could in the borrowed time she had with the Captain, and falling very quickly in love, or was it lust, with every passing minute. 

The Captain’s ready room, a usual place of operations, tactics, diplomacy, of business and separation, became more intimate, more personal, with each encounter, each story. Kathryn shared stories of her childhood, of what inspired her, her triumphs, but devoid of exact detail as she tried to adhere to the Temporal Prime Directive. The Captain too shared her story, and Kathryn gained an unprecedented insight into her idol’s life.

With every meeting Kathryn felt more at ease and sure of herself in the Captain’s company. She sensed something about the Captain, about the way she looked at her. It was subtle. Was she imagining it? Kathryn suspected that the Captain felt the same way as her, that she welcomed Kathryn’s compliments and flirtations. There had been moments when the conversation they shared became personal, and the way the Captain looked at her had made her heart skip a beat. Something unsaid but resonating in the ship’s atmosphere. A tension.

*

The Shenzhou’s team assigned to the project with Kathryn, Tuvok and Chang had made excellent headway. Armed with a report on their progress, Kathryn called on the Captain. She found Captain Georgiou seated at her desk, reading and sipping tea from an exquisitely decorated china cup. Kathryn stood at attention, a model Starfleet Officer, waiting respectfully for an invitation to sit. Despite the growing friendship between them, Kathryn thought she must still retain protocol.

“Captain, I have a report on our progress.”

“Kathryn, there is no need to be so formal. Take a seat.” 

Kathryn breathed in, relaxed her demeanour and sat down. The Captain offered her tea, a drink Kathryn rarely enjoyed, but she didn’t refuse. She sipped the hot liquid. For the next hour, Kathryn detailed their progress and a particular scenario that had stumped the team. The frustration at the inability to solve the problem could be heard in Kathryn’s voice. She proposed multiple solutions, but none seemed to solve the mathematical and astrophysical problems. 

Kathryn ran her hand across her brow and pushed away several strands of hair that had escaped from her ponytail. Now feeling completely at ease in the Captain’s company, she pulled the hair tie down the length of her ponytail and let her long auburn hair fall loose about her shoulders and face. Philippa watched this motion and couldn’t help but admire Kathryn’s long hair, and how it framed her beautiful face. Philippa’s heart quickened. 

It had been a long time since she had felt such longings for another woman. Her heart had been fractured into a thousand pieces when her first love had been killed in a Romulan attack. The only thing that kept her together was her service to Starfleet. It defined her, gave her strength. 

The intervening years and attempts at relationships with women and men, including her late ex-husband, had not filled that hole nor made her feel so alive. That attraction, that intense feeling of desire had been long forgotten. But here, in the form of this enigmatic, beautiful and head strong woman from the future, those feelings had been stirred and they had ignited a fire within her. She couldn’t deny it. She was drawn to Kathryn. 

As they grew weary from problem solving, the conversation became more candid. 

“Captain, I’m wondering if we will be ready in time. I find I’m doubting myself. I have been questioning my own abilities and my relationship with my crew mates.” Kathryn looked down, loathing what she was about to say, but feeling compelled to do so anyway. “I wonder if I have what it takes to be a captain.....”

Philippa thought Kathryn competent, intelligent and understanding. She seemed more than capable of leading an away mission, of assessing a situation, of following Starfleet directives.

“You must have faith in yourself.”

“The command training program has given me the skills to command others and make the difficult decisions, but it hasn’t taught me how to create relationships with my crew. I worry that I don’t have that ability.” Kathryn’s voice had grown quiet with self-doubt.

“Being a captain is lonely.” Philippa replied, her eyes meeting Kathryn’s “You can build a rapport with your crew and be at ease, but you will always be that bit removed from them. You have to make the hard decisions, reprimand those who do not follow your orders and be cool and calm on the eve of battle. And as such they will look to you as their leader, their protector, their champion. You can get close but you can’t cross that line.”

The Captain’s insight struck a cord with Kathryn. She recalled the interactions of Captain Georgiou and the crew that she had observed. The Captain’s closeness with her crew was noticeable, as was her crew’s respect, but now Kathryn picked up on the subtleties of the Captain’s ways of not getting too close. 

The Captain rose from her chair and walked around the desk towards Kathryn. She looked down at Kathryn, a soft smile moving across her lips.

“Will you join me for dinner in my quarters?”

Kathryn was a little taken aback at first at the invitation. It seemed rather personal. But, she knew she couldn’t resist. She gave herself a moment before she replied so as not to appear too eager.

“I would love to. Thank you Captain.”

“You can dispense with the formalities. It’s Philippa.”

The line, although it was blurred as she wasn’t officially a member of Philippa’s crew, was being crossed. 

Philippa showed Kathryn into her quarters. Kathryn felt privileged to be in Philippa’s private space. 

“Would you like something to drink? Whiskey, wine, soda, water?” Said Philippa as she opened the door to a sleek metal drinks cabinet.

“Wine, thank you.”

Philippa took a bottle of white wine and two glasses from the cabinet and poured. She handed one to Kathryn and took a sip herself from her glass. Kathryn sat at the rectangular glass table and admired the decor, an eclectic mix of Malay artefacts, old books and trinkets of personal importance. Philippa replicated two meals of salmon vegetables and rice. The aroma was enticing and Kathryn realised how hungry she was. They ate and talked and laughed. 

Philippa found Kathryn mesmerising. Her passion and enthusiasm magnetic. And Kathryn felt the same about Philippa. She relished being alone with her. The distance between them seemed to grow smaller with each word. They sat close to one another, relishing being in each other’s presence. 

Kathryn placed her hand upon Philippa’s. Their eyes met. Silence. The tension was almost palpable. Although neither spoke, Philippa instinctively knew what Kathryn’s gesture meant. And she welcomed it. Kathryn moved closer. Philippa’s heart started to beat faster and she felt the apprehension and delicious tension rising inside her. She longed for Kathryn’s touch. Kathryn moved closer still, reached out and touched Philippa’s cheek. Then with a silent breath in, kissed her softly on the lips. 

As Philippa responded, returning the affection, Kathryn kissed her more passionately. Almost with an insatiable hunger. It was glorious. Philippa lost herself in the lusciousness of it all. Of the way Kathryn made her feel alive again. She ran her fingers through Kathryn’s long auburn hair. Her hand found Kathryn’s shoulder and pulled her closer, deeper into the kiss. 

They explored each other’s lips, tasting each other. Kathryn’s desire grew stronger and she wanted Philippa so badly. She touched her shoulders, then her hand found the small swell of her breast. Philippa’s heart beat faster still. Her desire mirrored Kathryn’s. 

“Engineering to Captain Georgiou.” Over the com system invaded the intimate moment.

Philippa pulled away suddenly, quick to assume the mantle of command. And their time together that night ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Philippa take things to the next level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sapphic Star Trek’s Femslash Exchange

Kathryn and Philippa’s contact over the following days was limited to status updates. As D-Day approached, Kathryn, her crew and the Shenzou’s team assigned to them worked around the clock. Adrenaline drove her, ignoring the prevailing headaches. The Shenzhou’s sensors, rudimentary by 24th Century Starfleet capabilities, but effective nonetheless, detected rapidly increasing levels of tachyons emerging from the coordinates where the anomaly had been observed. Based on their extrapolations, the anomaly should reappear in under two days. 

They longed for each other. Kathryn’s need, no, burning desire, to connect with Philippa grew in urgency. With every moment together, she resisted spiriting Philippa away to her quarters and making love to her. It was all going to end so soon. She wanted to give Philippa a parting gift - herself and a night of pleasure. Her female lovers had never complained about her love making skills, and she was confident in her prowess in that department. She knew she could pleasure a lady, with a kiss, a flick of the tongue or a carefully placed finger.

Philippa found Kathryn in Engineering at 2100 hours. She approached Kathryn and asked her discreetly,

“Commander, will you join me in my quarters?”

Kathryn responded with a quick, breathless yes. Philippa’s woody perfume touched her nostrils and heightened her senses. She completed the simulation she was working on and walked quickly through the corridors to Philippa’s quarters. The wait for a response from the door chime seemed to drag on, her thoughts suddenly prominent in her consciousness. She would finally be alone with Philippa. Then the doors swooshed open and she walked through. 

She found Philippa waiting for her, hair loose, lips tinged dark pink, looking oh so beautiful. Kathryn went to her, her lips close to Philippa’s ear. 

“I want to spend the night with you.” Kathryn said with a whisper.

Kathryn pulled back, waiting for a response. A softness moved across Philippa’s exotic black eyes.

“I long for it,” She said.

Her unique pronunciation of the ‘l’ in long piniging in Kathryn’s ears and sending delicious tingles down her spine.

Philippa reached out and took Kathryn’s hand. The sensation of skin upon skin set both women alight. She led Kathryn into her bedroom, her most personal of spaces. 

Philippa’s hand left Kathryn’s and unzipped the blue jacket of her uniform. Kathryn watched as Philippa undressed. Philippa discarded her jacket exposing the pale skin of her arms and shoulders. A tight blue tank top accentuated the curves of her breasts, her small waist and toned physique. She removed her uniform pants. Kathryn admired her slim, strong thighs, and thought, “I want her thighs wrapped around me.” 

Kathryn went to Philippa then, wrapped her arms about her waist, pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. Kathryn’s hands moved the top up Philippa’s muscular back, lips parted, and the top was dropped to the floor. 

Kathryn too undressed eagerly. It was Philippa’s turn to admire her intended lover’s body. Kathryn’s frame was petite, yet strong, her skin with the slightest sun kissed hue. Slim waist and hips, long legs, supple full breasts. She undid the bun at the nape of her neck and her long auburn hair fell upon her shapely back. 

The desire rising in Philippa’s body flushed her cheeks. She quickly undid her bra and removed her Starfleet issued underpants. Kathryn admired her porcelain skin, and her eyes traced the scars that cut across her abdomen ran down her right thigh. Kathryn ran a finger lightly over one of the scars, upwards to the swell of her breast, caressing it tenderly. Kathryn’s lips brushed Philippa’s and travelled down her neck. She wanted Kathryn’s touch so badly.

Philippa, naked, knelt on the bed. Her long black hair fell upon her shoulders and her small pert breasts. Kathryn spread Philippa’s legs and knelt between them. A hand on the small of her back, the other caressing her thigh, her lips hungrily kissing Philippa’s mouth. Kathryn’s fingertips caressed the milky white skin then lightly touched a finger to Philippa’s clit. She felt Philippa move beneath her touch, shudder with pleasure. Draw her in. Grasp for her. Philippa’s hands found Kathryn’s breasts and caressed them. 

Kathryn’s heart was racing. Her insides aching. She gently pushed Philippa onto the bed, leant over her. Her hand still caressing Philippa. Philippa reached out and ran her hand along Kathryn’s back and on to her behind. She squeezed it as a wave of pleasure passed through her. Her hand crept across Kathryn’s hip and slipped between Kathryn’s thighs. Philippa’s finger was strong against Kathryn’s clit. Philippa, spurred on by the rising tension in her body, quickly moved Kathryn on to the bed beside her. Philippa quickened the pace of her fingers upon Kathryn and she climaxed almost instantly. Kathryn breathed in heavily as she tried to catch her breath from the exertion. 

Recovered, Kathryn moved to kiss Philippa’s abdomen, her hip, her thigh and then onto Philippa’s clit. Kathryn flicked it with her tongue, then licked it with steady slow movements. Philippa writhed under her touch. As Kathryn’s pace quickened so did the waves of pleasure passing through Philippa. She arched her back and gripped the sheets as the pleasure became intense. She moaned with joy, ever so softly as she climaxed. Kathryn loved hearing the sound of pleasure escape the lips of her lovers. She knew they were enjoying themselves and what she was doing.

They lay together, legs entwined. Hearts pounding, bodies pulsating, emotions high. Sleep began to overcome Kathryn and she closed her eyes, resting her head on Philippa’s chest. Philippa wrapped an arm about Kathryn’s toned shoulders, the sensation of Kathryn’s skin against her own accentuated by her heightened senses. Philippa remained awake, thoughts running through her head. 

It had been so long since she had felt that intense, immersing pleasure of a lover. The adept caresses of a woman who knew how to pleasure another woman. The warmth of another body against hers, the soft breathing of another slipping into sleep. And yet, Kathryn would be gone soon, and she would once again, longing for another, find solace in her service to Starfleet and the Federation. As she formulated the words for her personal log she would record in the morning, sleep overcame her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Philippa share their goodbyes. Kathryn and her crew depart for the anomaly that will take them home to their time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sapphic Star Trek’s Femslash Exchange

Kathryn stirred. The soft form of Philippa beside her. She moved her hand lightly across Philippa’s waist. As she relished the sensation her thoughts suddenly changed. She was suddenly reminded that today was the day she was to leave this time, to leave Philippa and return to the 24th century. 

She had known the day would come and had prepared herself for it. But, the intensity of the emotions she experienced with Philippa, beyond adoration of her idol, had tethered her in a way to this time. She knew her stay here was limited; she approached any intimacy with Philippa knowing this, but it still didn’t make it hurt any less. But knowing what Philippa’s fate would be cut through her. With all might she ignored the voice in her head. She couldn’t break the temporal prime directive and tell her. 

Kathryn watched as Philippa began to wake. She rolled over to look at Kathryn. Her beautiful eyes drew Kathryn in.  
“Philippa.......” Said Kathryn, her voice soft and low, husky and sensual. 

It stirred something deep inside of Philippa and she couldn’t resist. She kissed Kathryn hungrily. She pulled Kathryn closer to her and relished the feel of her bare skin upon her own. She wanted time to stand still. How could she let her go? Watch her return to her century? The embrace soon became more and they made love for the last time. Savouring every touch, sensation and feeling of ecstasy. 

They shared a shower afterwards, watching the water glisten on each other’s skin. After they dressed, came the moment to say goodbye, amongst furtive kisses and a long sorrowful embrace. They would not have another opportunity with final preparation and checks to occupy the coming hours. 

*

The Shenzou’s engineering crew, her science officer and her captain were in the shuttle bay to bid Kathryn, Tuvok and Chang farewell. Kathryn and her crew looked well dressed in their strange and different uniforms. Kathryn shook hands with each crew member, leaving the Captain to the last. The last time she was to feel Philippa’s touch upon her. Kathryn breathed deeply to steady the emotions rushing through her. Sadness, joy, apprehension, excitement. Despite it all, she remained stoic for her crew. How could she show tears amongst them or even divulge the extent of her connection with Captain Georgiou.

“Good luck Commander.” Philippa said, her voice steady and professional. 

But her eyes betrayed the veneer of composure. There was a longing in them. Her brows raised slightly.

“Thank you Captain. I’m grateful for all that you have done for me and my crew mates.” Said Kathryn.

She had said more words, more words of affection and adoration at 05:30 hours. Their eyes met for a long moment. 

“Captain, the anomaly has appeared.” Announced a Shenzhou crew member. 

“Safe travels.” Philippa said to Kathryn, then turned to direct her crew to initiate the launch sequence.

Kathryn and her crew boarded the shuttle, the rear door descending as they took their respective posts. Kathryn had managed to catch a glimpse of Philippa’s petite figure as the door closed, her heart skipping a beat. Chang initiated the engines, Kathryn the helm and Tuvok, sensors and shields. Kathryn keyed in the coordinates for the centre of the anomaly. 

The Shenzhou’s shuttle bay doors opened. The impulse engines powered up and the shuttle coasted through the force field. The shuttle flew towards the anomaly, the force of the temporal distortions battering the shuttle. The reinforced outer structure and the shields held. Then suddenly they were sucked deep into the anomaly and propelled out the other side to their own time.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Lana Del Rey’s [Blue Jeans](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JRWox-i6aAk) a lot while plotting and writing this fic. The line ‘I will love you till the end of time’ is so fitting for this fic - heart wrenching and darkly romantic 🖤


End file.
